


Café sem açúcar

by memorial



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: - Minha cama é do que eu mais sinto falta nesta casa – Ele observava o tecido, e então, virou-se para Ernesto, abrindo um sorriso largo – Mas hoje ela é toda sua.Camilo disse mais alguma coisa, mas o carcamano não prestou atenção. Não com as borboletas que sentia na boca do estômago naquele momento, não com todo o contexto no qual se encontrava, e mais uma vez, a curiosidade o assombrava. Pensou uma, duas vezes, até que por fim, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca.





	1. Perto demais.

**Author's Note:**

> Tô postando essa fic no spirit também, pra quem quiser ou tiver conta lá e prefere ler por lá, aqui tá o link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/cafe-sem-acucar-15914115/capitulo1
> 
> xx

Era tarde da noite no Vale e chuva era contínua sem previsão de cessar. A casa possuía vários cômodos que ninguém costumava utilizar, porém Camilo fez questão de deixar Ernesto o mais confortável possível, convencendo-o a dormir em seu antigo quarto.

Sem jeito, o carcamano entrou no cômodo logo após Camilo, observando pela primeira vez todo o ambiente que o cercava no momento, desde o papel de parede detalhado até a mesa perto da cama na qual havia algumas folhas, canetas e outros objetos, sendo surpreendentemente organizada.  Enquanto segurava sua mochila velha e desgastada com algumas coisas dentro; o italiano parou para pensar que talvez nunca tivesse num lugar tão limpo e agradável, era uma sensação estranha que fazia com que sentisse vontade de tocar em tudo, mas por educação e bom senso teve que se conter. A luz era boa, não tão forte para agredir os olhos e nem tão fraca para se não enxergar direito; era tudo meramente adequado. Seus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos por Camilo, que se aproximava da cama coberta por lençóis e cobertores brancos, afofando um dos travesseiros enquanto parecia relembrar dos momentos que havia vivido naquele quarto.

\- Minha cama é do que eu mais sinto falta nesta casa – Ele observava o tecido, e então, virou-se para Ernesto, abrindo um sorriso largo – Mas hoje ela é toda sua.

Ernesto sorriu, desviando o olhar por um momento e rapidamente voltando a observar Camilo, o qual se afastava da cama aos poucos, aparentando estar prestes a sair do cômodo. Camilo disse mais alguma coisa, mas o carcamano não prestou atenção. Não com as borboletas que sentia na boca do estômago naquele momento, não com todo o contexto no qual se encontrava, e mais uma vez a curiosidade o assombrava. Pensou uma, duas vezes, até que por fim, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca.

\- Poderia ser nossa – O carcamano fisgou os olhos de Camilo o encarando, dando de ombros – Eu não queria que ela fosse só “toda minha”.

Os dois suspiraram em conjunto como se ambos fossem falar ao mesmo tempo, mas o único que continuava a dizer algo era Ernesto.

\- O que quero dizer é, se você quiser, é claro.

Camilo hesitou, mas não podia negar a vontade que o consumia no momento. Era insuportável, lhe martelava a cabeça impiedosamente. E se alguém aparecer? E se tiver mais alguém na casa? E se...?

Ele parecia tão perdido naquele momento que quando voltou a piscar avistou Ernesto sentado sobre a cama, olhando-o com um meio sorriso.

\- Está tudo bem, Ernesto? – O principezinho sentou ao lado do amigo, ainda tentando se recuperar do leve devaneio.

\- Está tudo bem, sim – O carcamano assentiu – Mas eu não quero que essa cama seja apenas minha, você consegue me entender?

Os dois ficaram no olho no olho por alguns instantes.

\- Eu aposto que somo os únicos acordados a esta hora – Ernesto voltou a falar, estreitando os olhos - Está muito tarde para que qualquer outra alma viva nesta casa esteja acordada, você não acha?

Camilo não conseguiu nada além de concordar balançando a cabeça. Ele podia sentir o sangue pulsando pelo corpo todo naquele momento, assim como podia sentir o ar mais pesado.

\- Você acha que eu não percebi que me olhava mais que o normal hoje mais cedo, lá na cafeteria? – O carcamano continuava a falar, passando a ponta da língua sobre o lábio – Eu te conheço, principezinho, e sei que seus olhos querem dizer alguma coisa... E essa não foi a primeira vez que quiseram dizer que você não se arrependeria.

O italiano estava tão perto, perto demais, perto o suficiente para que ele percebesse que, de fato, não conseguiria resistir desta vez.


	2. Faísca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs: gente, só queria dizer que vale ressaltar que eu não curto muito fugir tanto da realidade (ainda mais no caso desses dois personagens), isso tudo é em 1910 e lá vai pedrada, então os dois não tinham muita ~noção e muito menos ~conhecimento sobre a coisa. (Até porque eles estão se descobrindo).   
> É isto. Boa leitura pra vocês, hehe.
> 
> xx

Por um momento tudo escureceu. Os outros sentidos ficaram mais aguçados naquele momento em que Ernesto selou os lábios contra os de Camilo; os dentes anteriores hora ou outra colidiam uns contra os outros, era úmido, quente e tinha um gosto amargo de café. Era o êxtase, porém, durou menos do que Ernesto esperava. Camilo se afastou rapidamente, os olhos surpresos, analisando o carcamano por inteiro, enquanto que não podia se falar a mesma coisa do outro rapaz; Ernesto o olhava como se fosse o engolir com os olhos.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar algo novamente, não havia tempo para palavras, muito menos porque eles perderam totalmente a noção do mesmo e também não fazia ideia do que dizer. Nada mais importava. Havia apenas um pequeno abajur aceso, o qual mal iluminava o quarto; o principezinho havia desligado as outras luzes para que pensassem que já estava dormindo, caso alguém estivesse acordado àquela hora.

Ernesto segurou firme na nuca de Camilo, com a intenção de passar a mensagem que deveria ficar imóvel enquanto se ajeitava por cima dele, beijando-lhe toda a extensão de seu pescoço, percebendo tarde que o rapaz de cabelos dourados já havia removido a própria camisa e agora tentava desabotoar a dele com as mãos nitidamente trêmulas.

A textura da pele era diferente, o que levou Ernesto a pensar que algumas marcas e pequenas cicatrizes eram devido às lutas clandestinas. Ele pressionou os lábios sobre cada uma delas, contornando cada curva, cada esquina e cada parte daquele corpo, enquanto pressionava a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito, e depois sobre o pescoço de Camilo. Quando alcançou novamente seu rosto, tanto com os lábios quanto com os dedos que o acompanhavam; sentiu a maciez da boca do outro rapaz tocar seus dedos, uma demonstração curiosa e nova para ele.

Era amor? Poderia ser.

Poderia ser qualquer sentimento relacionado a ele, porque era forte, intenso e inexplicável. Era leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo; e por mais que estivessem naquele momento, a sede parecia nunca ter fim. 

A cama não era muito grande, mas tinha tamanho suficiente para ambos estarem confortáveis; sendo que cada empurrão e mãos que passeavam pelo corpo todo resultavam em uma peça de roupa a menos. Ambos pararam e se olharam por um momento, já completamente despidos.

\- Você está me olhando exatamente da mesma forma que me olhava hoje mais cedo.  – Ernesto disse num tom rouco, abrindo um meio sorriso.

\- Você gosta? – Camilo sussurrou, o rosto corado por conta do calor que o dominava no momento.

Ernesto apenas assentiu.

\- E disso, você gosta?

Camilo sorriu de uma forma que nunca havia sorrido antes para o carcamano, enquanto descia uma das mãos sobre o ventre do mesmo, mantendo-a firmemente ali. O rapaz de cabelos escuros fechou os olhos, impossibilitado de respirar num ritmo baixo e constante, abrindo os olhos rapidamente após sentir os dedos do outro rapaz começarem a se movimentar num ritmo sugestivo. Tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi _“Não pare”_ num tom que só Camilo poderia ouvir. E ele não parou. O sangue pulsava a cada movimento de sua mão; A sensação foi aumentando cada vez mais, fazia-o sentir algo inquieto dentro de si, até que a sensação aguda o comprimiu, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. Alívio.

Mas ainda não era tudo. 

Ernesto voltou a beijar Camilo com certa impaciência, os lábios ardiam e novamente voltou a sentir a queimação lhe dominar. Tomou os cabelos da nuca de Camilo entre os dedos, comprimindo o rosto contra o dele e com a outra mão, acariciou toda a extensão do peito, depois abdome, chegando então à sede de seu prazer. Ambos mantiveram os olhos abertos, fixos um no outro, e enquanto Camilo exibia uma respiração entrecortada, Ernesto sorria, deliciando-se das reações que causava no companheiro, beijando-lhe os lábios vez ou outra, enquanto movimentava os dedos lascivamente sobre a pele do companheiro, acompanhando o ritmo cada vez mais acelerado de seus gemidos.

A boca de Camilo se abriu, deixando escapar um gemido alto e inarticulado; os corpos estavam tão apertados entre si que Ernesto pôde sentir o jorro quente contra a própria pele, e de repente, tudo parecia mais difícil de enxergar naquele ambiente mal iluminado, ainda assim o carcamano parecia ser insaciável em relação aos beijos.

Agora deitados um ao lado do outro, os corpos não tão distantes, na verdade ainda muito próximos, os dois foram se dando conta do ambiente abafado e úmido, do suor que escorria por seus corpos e da respiração pesada que era difícil de acalmar. A mão que antes estava sobre a nuca de Camilo agora passeava sobre seu rosto, as pontas dos dedos o acariciavam de forma sutil e leve. O olhar cansado de Ernesto observava o corpo ao seu lado da ponta dos pés até os fios de cabelo, fazendo-o o pensar que repetiria tudo novamente.

\- Você estava certo. – Camilo quebrou o silêncio.

\- Sobre o quê? – O carcamano deixou o olhar nas feições do principezinho.

\- Eu não me arrependeria. – Suspirou, virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos escuros. – Eu não me arrependo.

O carcamano mordeu o próprio lábio, a fim de conter o sorriso que estava prestes a esboçar, segurando Camilo pelo quadril e aproximando-os ainda mais, apertando-se contra ele.

A faísca reascendeu.


End file.
